1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measuring the characteristic of a wireless communication channel, and more particularly, to a signal receiving device for measuring the characteristic of a wireless communication channel with using time dilation (or, sliding correlation) and a method of measuring the characteristic of a wireless communication channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a wireless communication system is being widely used with the development of a communication technology and the prevalence of a portable communication device having high performance. A wireless communication channel model is needed for the development of the wireless communication system. The characteristic of the wireless communication channel needs to be measured in order to design the wireless communication channel model. The wave propagation characteristic of the wireless communication channel is measured by using a device for measuring the characteristic of the wireless communication channel. Based on the result of measurement of the characteristic, the affection on a wave passing through the wireless communication channel is figured out. That is, the result of measurement of the characteristic may be used to design the wireless communication channel model.
In particular, the demand for massive multimedia data has significantly increased with the recent prevalence of a portable communication device having high performance, such as a smart phone. Thus, data traffic over a wireless mobile communication network is also sharply increasing. For transmission and reception of a large amount of data, it is expected that a wideband wireless mobile communication network having a bandwidth of about 500 MHz or greater will be utilized. In addition, additional frequencies for the hot spot of the wideband wireless mobile communication network are needed. Thus, a wideband wireless communication channel model for the development of the wideband wireless communication system is needed.
A device for measuring the characteristic of a wireless communication channel that uses time dilation is used to design the wideband wireless mobile communication channel model having a bandwidth of about 500 MHz or greater. Some characteristic measuring devices using time dilation need a filter having a high quality factor characteristic. In particular, some characteristic measuring devices need a narrowband high-frequency band pass filter having a bandwidth of pass band of several tens to hundreds of kHz. However, it is not easy to implement the narrowband high-frequency band pass filter having the bandwidth of pass band of several tens to hundreds of kHz.
Another characteristic measuring device using time dilation uses an analog signal to perform in-phase and quadrature-phase demodulation. In the characteristic measuring device above, an in-phase component signal is, however, transmitted through a different path from a quadrature-phase component signal. Thus, there are errors in signal amplitude and phase due to a path difference. In addition, the characteristic measuring device above may experience a direct current (DC) offset phenomenon that generates a DC component signal affecting a received signal.